


[Podfic] cancel today

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things - small things - Steve seems mildly determined to rehabilitate, and one of them is the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] cancel today

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cancel today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545519) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Shower Sex; Unrepentant Adoration; Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD; CPTSD; Mentally Ill Character; Disabled Character

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyNlFfY2RPOVJFZVU/view?usp=sharing>

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/v4tph561dnijkld/66_-_cancel_today.mp3>


End file.
